1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode and to an organic light emitting diode display including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display (OLED display) is a self-emission type display device that displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that emits light. OLED displays do not require a separate light source, in contrast to a liquid crystal display, thereby having a relatively small thickness and light weight. Further, the OLED displays have low power consumption, high luminance, and high speed of response, and thus have drawn attention as a next generation display device.
The OLED display may display an image using red, green, and blue OLEDs and may display an image using a plurality of white OLEDs and a color filter.
In order to express a high-definition image with the OLED display that displays an image using the white OLED and the color filter, among the above OLEDs, the white OLED needs to emit white light having a high color temperature.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.